<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luigi’s Virus by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213292">Luigi’s Virus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Coughing, Cute, Family, Fever, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luigi’s a bit under the weather, so Mario takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luigi’s Virus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario had just gotten up and had a nice breakfast. That being said, his brother Luigi hadn’t come down the stairs yet, even when it was almost eight.</p><p>“Hey, Luigi!” Mario called as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. “You up yet?”</p><p>No response. Mario was a bit concerned; his brother would usually be out of bed by this time. He made his way back up the stairs and looked in the bedroom, where the two beds belonging to him and his brother stood.</p><p>Luigi was still in his bed, his blankets covering the entirety of his body. Mario walked up to him, placed his hands on the edges of the covers, and pulled them off gently.</p><p>“Ugh...”</p><p>Luigi lay in the bed, his eyes a tad bloodshot with bags underneath him, and his nose and cheeks a bright red. Mario winced in disbelief.</p><p>“Mama Mia! L-Luigi...?!”</p><p>Luigi just sniffled, sulking. “Good bordidg, Bario...” His voice sounded raspy and congested.</p><p>Mario placed his hand on Luigi’s forehead. It felt quite hot - he could feel it through his glove.</p><p>“You’re feeling kinda hot, Luigi. I’m-a take your temperature, okay?”</p><p>“Okey-dokey.” Luigi then gave a few loud coughs, bringing up his hand just in time.</p><p>Mario went into the bathroom for a moment, and came back with a thermometer. He placed it underneath Luigi’s tongue, and they waited. A minute went by, and Mario looked at the reading.</p><p>“Hmm, a hundred and two point five.” He looked at Luigi with a frown. “I’m afraid you got a fever, Luigi.”</p><p>“Do I? Oh, ndo...” Luigi gave another sniffle, but it was obvious that he was dismayed.</p><p>Mario took the edges of the blankets and brought them back up to Luigi’s chin.</p><p>“Not to worry. I’m here for you, so I’ll make sure you‘re as comfortable as possible."</p><p>Luigi managed a little smile... which quickly disappeared as he gasped and let out a sneeze.</p><p>“Aah-- Haaah-choo!!”</p><p>Luigi’s head shot forwards, and then his nose began to feel runny. Luigi put his forefinger to his nose as Mario reached over to a box of tissues. He brought it over to Luigi, then placed it by his bedside.</p><p>“Bless you, Luigi,” said Mario.</p><p>Luigi took out a tissue and blew his nose loudly, then wiped his nose with it. “Thadk you.” Another sniffle. “W-what do you thidk I’b sick with?”</p><p>“Hmm...” Mario thought for a minute. “Coughing, sneezing, fever... How’s your stomach? Do you feel nauseous?”</p><p>“Ndo, but... Aaah-tchoo!!” Another sneeze from Luigi, and then he was rubbing his nose again with his forefinger. “...I dod’t feel good, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Oh, really? I was thinking you had a little flu bug,” said Mario. “But whatever’s gotten into you is nothing a little rest can’t hurt.”</p><p>Luigi nodded in understanding.</p><p>A few minutes later, Luigi had put on his hat, although he was still in his pajamas. To help with his illness, Mario brought him a bottle of water. It had been in the fridge for a couple of days, so it was quite cold. The moment Luigi received it was the moment he started gulping from it like a baby.</p><p>“Let me know if you want some more water; you need lots of it when you’re sick,” Mario reasoned.</p><p>Soon Luigi was finished with his water and put the bottle aside. As he stayed in bed, however, he succumbed to a few coughing fits.</p><p>“Ugh!” Luigi cleared his throat, but it didn’t work.</p><p>“Sounds like someone could use one’a these.” Mario brought out a bag that was labelled “cough drops.”</p><p>He pulled one out and handed it to Luigi. He removed the wrapper from it, giving a mild snuffle as he did so, and then brought the cough drop into his mouth.</p><p>His first reaction was a smile. He could feel some of the pain in his throat fading away, along with the somewhat pleasant taste of the lozenge. “It’s good...”</p><p>“Better than cold medicine?” Mario chuckled a bit. “Yeah, it sure is.”</p><p>As Luigi’s throat started to feel better, however, the same couldn’t be said for his nose. It began to feel stuffed up, like something was plugging up his nostrils.</p><p>Luigi held his nose with all of the fingers on his hand - two on one side, three on the other - and rubbed up and down. He took a few breaths through his nose, some hard and some light, but it was no use. His nose wasn’t clearing.</p><p>“Ah, haah... Aaaah-chuuuuu!!!” Luigi sneezed again, and then sulked. His forefinger idly rubbed his nose. “Bless be.”</p><p>“Bless you indeed.” Mario pulled out another tissue and held it to Luigi’s nose. He tried blowing a few times, but felt no relief. He took the tissue from Mario’s hand and tried again, but still nothing.</p><p>“Ugh... Why isd’t by dose listedidg to be?” Luigi lamented as he wiped his nose with the barely used tissue.</p><p>“I know.” Mario looked at him in sympathy. But then he got an idea. “But I think I know what’ll help...”</p><p>“Yeah? What?”</p><p>Mario left the bedroom for a moment, and then came back with a container that Luigi didn’t recall them having. It was a container that read, “chest rub.”</p><p>“This stuff can help with not just congestion, but a cough, too,” Mario explained. “But I’m gonna have to put it on your chest for it to work.”</p><p>Luigi nodded and unbuttoned his pajama top. It was then that Mario removed the lid and took out a small amount of the gel-based medicine. He began to rub it onto Luigi’s chest.</p><p>Luigi took a few small sniffs, somehow managing to smell the aroma. “Hey, that smells pretty good.”</p><p>“It sure does,” Mario agreed. When he finished rubbing it in, he put the lid back on the container. “Now how about you take a nap for a while?”</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s a... good idea...”</p><p>Luigi gave a cute yawn into his hand, and then buttoned his pajama top back up. Mario tucked him in, softly singing him a lullaby from their childhoods to help him sleep. It worked like a charm; in less than thirty seconds, Luigi’s eyelids had fallen. Mario left the bedroom to wash his hands, and then left Luigi alone for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>The night came, but Luigi slept on. Mario had his dinner, then washed up before going to bed as well. The minute he closed his eyes was roughly the minute he went to sleep; he must have been tired from taking care of his brother for most of the day. He heard Luigi get up once - most likely to go to the bathroom - but he didn't wake up.</p><p>Soon the night had ended, and the sun began to rise. The sky slowly changed from dark blue to a much lighter shade. Before long, you could hear the birds chirping wherever you went. Unlike the morning before, however, Luigi was the first to wake up; he yawned quietly into his hand before rubbing his eyes gently with his fists.</p><p>He went into the bathroom for a quick shower, then dried off and brushed his teeth. After doing these, he returned to the bedroom to put his usual clothes on, as well as his hat. Now ready for the day, Luigi took a breath through his nose, which felt completely clear. His throat didn't ache, either. His illness had gone away.</p><p>"Thank goodness," Luigi said to himself. "I owe this to Mario. And speaking of Mario..."</p><p>Luigi looked over at Mario's bed, but immediately realized something. His brother hadn't gotten up yet; in fact, he had all of his blankets covering his head. Luigi went over to him.</p><p>"Mario?" he asked, quietly. "You awake?"</p><p>"...Aaah..." Mario replied. "...aaaaahhhh..."</p><p>At first, Luigi looked at the mound of blankets, not knowing what to say. But as he slowly realized what was going to happen, his forefingers went up to plug his ears. A final inhale later, an earsplitting sneeze burst forth from Mario, and some of the covers were blown from his face while somehow still staying on the bed.

</p>
<p>"HAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Mario then sulked, a forefinger under his nose. He gave a very audible sniffle. Luigi couldn't believe his eyes or his ears.</p><p>"O-oh, my..." Luigi whimpered in a mixture of shock and worry.</p><p>Mario rubbed his nose a couple of times, which was a bright red shade. "S-sorry..."</p><p>"It's alright." Luigi pulled out a tissue from a nearby box and handed it to Mario. "But are you feeling okay?!"</p><p>Mario blew his nose, causing the edges of his tissue to flutter, and then pulled it away from his nose. "Actually, I dod't feel so good..."</p><p>"AHHHHH-CHUUUUUUUUU!!!" Mario gave another sneeze, luckily turning away from Luigi before he was sprayed. He only had enough time to rub his nose once, however, before he gave a quieter but still forceful sneeze. "Aaaaahhhhh-cheeeeewwwwww!!!"</p><p>Mario then turned back to Luigi as the former rubbed his nose again with his forefinger. Luigi looked at him in concern, not only from hearing his sneezes, but from his comment beforehand.</p><p>"Bless YOU, Mario!" Luigi said.</p><p>"Thadk you." Mario continued to rub his nose, then blew it once more into his tissue. It didn't clear his nose, however, so he wiped it a few times after he'd lost his breath.</p><p>Luigi placed his hand on Mario's forehead. To his disbelief, it was hot enough to feel through his glove. He knew what had happened.</p><p>"Mama Mia! I think you've caught what I had...!"</p><p>Mario nodded in agreement, and then coughed a few times into his hand. He reached over to put on his hat, and then lay back in his bed. He could see the guilty expression on Luigi's face.</p><p>"Oh, Mario, I'm SO sorry!" Luigi apologized. "I knew I would get better, but I didn't think you would get it, too..."</p><p>"Me, neither." Mario sniffled once. "But it's okay; if I hadn't cared for you while you were sick, I wouldn't have gotted it, too."</p><p>Luigi thought about this for a moment, but then realized something. "But then I wouldn't have gotten better."</p><p>"Exactly." Mario smiled at him. "If adythidg, I'b glad you're dot sick adybore."</p><p>Luigi smiled at him when he said that. "Me too. Thanks for taking care of me, Mario."</p><p>"Dod't bedtiod it." Mario had just enough time to say that before he sneezed again. Thankfully, it wasn't as audible as his last few sneezes had been. "Aaaah-shooooo!!"</p><p>Mario then put his forefinger to his nose, and Luigi handed him another tissue. This time, Mario just wiped his nose; he probably didn't feel like blowing for whatever reason.</p><p>"Bless you," said Luigi. "I think you deserve a little reward for helping me recover, ah?"</p><p>Mario nodded in agreement, tissue under nose. Luigi left the room for a moment and came back with a bottle of water. He opened it and handed it to Mario, who drank some of it. He stopped before it was halfway empty, however, because he had to cough a few times.</p><p>"Hey, Luigi, could you...?" Before Mario could finish his question, Luigi pulled out the bag of cough drops from the day before. "Oh, thadk you." Mario pulled out one of the cough drops, unwrapped it and stuck it into his mouth. He gave a little sigh of relief afterward; he could feel his throat feeling a bit better. "Ah."</p><p>"Don't worry, Mario," Luigi reassured him. "You're going to be just fine." Just then, an idea occurred to him. He reached over to his side of the bed and picked up his smartphone. "Wanna watch some videos?"</p><p>Mario smiled at the idea and nodded. Surely that would provide them a good way to pass the time. Luigi turned his phone's screen on and went into the Internet browser.</p><p>"Speaking of which, there's this one episode I found the other day," said Luigi. He typed something into the Search bar as he spoke. "It's about this girl named Audrey who gets the hiccups, and these two girls named Dot and Lotta who try to get rid of the hiccups... I think it's called What Makes You Hic, I don't know."</p><p>Mario rubbed both sides of his nose gently with his hand; two fingers on one side and three on the other. "I dod't thidk I've seed that before. Cad we start with that?"</p><p>"Of course!" Luigi said with a smile. He looked back over at his phone, seeing that the results had already shown up. He tapped the first video he found, which was indeed named. "What Makes You Hic," and clicked the play button.</p><p>He then kneeled down next to Mario, holding the smartphone at just the right angle where both of them could see it. After an ad that was thankfully only fifteen seconds long, the titles appeared before the episode began. The two plumbers had a feeling that both of them would enjoy it very much, even if they weren't too familiar with the show from which it came.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>